


Sleepy Sex

by Kitten14



Series: Play Dirty [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Sleepy Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a detour away from the story real fast but mainly smut to be honest. Not that much of a turn though</p><p>Steve and Bucky have to leave for a mission, but forget to tell Tony due to his adorableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't look it over, so don't get mad at little things. Enjoy though.

“Hell no”

“Hell yes”

“Fury-“

“Steve.”

“No going to happen.”

“Is going to happen.”

This is how their meeting was going. Bucky and Steve, Bucky and Steve. Out of all the avengers Fury could’ve needed he need Bucky and Steve. Steve and Bucky. Fuck.

“I don’t understand why you guys are hanging onto the door on this one. You’ve been asking me for some more action-“

“That was actually Clint.” Steve said under his breath.

“I don’t give a flying fuck who said a goddamn thing. Fucking do it. Now get out.” Fury said turning around to stare out of his window.

“So dramatic.” Bucky said, Steve snickering as he followed him out.

“Tony won’t like it.” 

“I know.”

 

“Hey baby!” Steve called out, the two super soldiers didn’t hear a reply as they walk down the hallway to there bedroom.

“”Tones?” Bucky whispered, he open the bedroom to see Tony sound asleep wearing the most cutest thing ever. 

“What is it- oh my god.” Steve cut himself off as he saw what Bucky stopped for.

“Awww” Tony was on their bed, right in the middle, one leg thrown over the blanket, wearing his Iron Man socks, and a T-shirt that covered just the barely bottom of his perfect ass. That wasn’t all though his shirt was half of the Captain America and the other half The Winter Solider, and a Bucky bear on Bucky’s pillow, and the Captain America bear on Steve’s pillow. He was their perfect omega.

“Fuck!” Bucky exclaimed. Steve hit him in the chest, “What?, he’s hot!”

“Yea and sleep,JARVIS how long has Tony been asleep?” Steve asked, “Since you left this morning, so 10 hours Sir Rogers.”  
“Wow he’s been sleep for a long time let’s wake him up.” Bucky stated as he moved over to the bed. As he went over to the bed his mouth water at the sight of their omega all pretty and pliant sleeping like an angel. When he pulled back the covers he swore he could’ve cum in his pants.

“Stevie come here.” He said huskily.

“What is it- holy shit.” Both brooklyn boys stared for a minute before, “I rimming him first.” Steve stated, surprising Bucky, “Wait no fair, you rimmed his last time.” He pouted.

“No I fingered him, and he was awake” He said matter-of-factly. 

“ублюдку”

“No Tony fucker only.” Smirked Steve as he took of his shirt and unbuckled his pants.

“Well I get to finger him then.” Bucky said doing the same as Steve throwing it in a pile instead.

“Bucky fold your clothes for gods sake.” Steve gave Bucky and disappointed look while Bucky rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

“Yes mom.” Steve ignored him and got to work, he didn't want to wake Tony and wanted to make him come in his sleep. His inner alpha agreed, also Tony was more clingy in his sleep.

He pulled the cover all the way back and grabbed Tony’s ankles pulling them apart so his legs could be spread out. Tony shivered at the breeze to his groin but ignored it and kept on sleeping. 

“Move over punk.” Bucky said sliding Steve over so that they both laid between Tony’s legs. The sight it self would’ve sent anybody over the edge, two strong, muscular, super solider, alphas between their legs. 

“Okay but I have to rim first.” Steve pulled apart Tony’s ass and licked his lips at the sight, Tony was always so tight. He licked one long strip from his crack to the tip of his dick. He did it a couple more times, and he went straight for the hole itself. Everytime he went deeper the omega’s legs would subconsciously try to close but Bucky had grip on one of his ankles that would keep him from closing his legs. Slick was starting to form at Steve actions, he was really going for it. 

“Fuck he tastes so good, how can an ass taste so amazing.” Steve thought, he let go for a second to sit up and cross his legs. He pulled Tony up a bit and lifted his hips so that his legs were over his shoulders and his butt was in his face. Steve grinned like a madman and went back in. Bucky was just shocked how Tony hasn't woke up yet, have how much slick was on Steve's face, he envied him so much right now. But he was done waiting and sat up to. Yanking Tony from Steve’s hold.

“Time is up for you.” Bucky said smiling at Steve’s growl, “Oh be quiet.” Bucky plucked Steve on the nose and got Tony in the same position Steve had him in. He looked at the mess Tony made, and like a two year old stuck his whole finger in there. Tony jumped at the feeling, Bucky and Steve froze waiting for Tony to wake up, but he just wiggled a bit before laying back down.  
Bucky took that as a go and slowly pulled his one finger out and pushed it back in deeming it was loose enough to fit two. He pushed two in trying to find Tony’s prostate.

“What are you doing?” asked Steve rubbing his had along his omega’s thigh.

“Trying to find his prostate.” Bucky said with a focused face.

“Here let me help," Steve stuck his one finger in searched around for it to. Meanwhile Tony was feeling what was going on below the belt and slowly woke up, to see his butt in his alphas face staring down at his asshole with both their fingers in there. Bucky holding one ankle and Steve the other. He was hard as fuck.

“Oh shit.” He cried out as one of them hit that spot. Steve and Bucky jumped to sound not expecting him to wake up so fast. So much for cumming in his sleep. They pulled out of his ass ignoring the whine they got and jumped forward both of them kissing Tony’s face, his mouth, his neck, cheeks, biting his ears.

“Ahh-What brought this on.” Tony said through kisses.

“Your so fucking hot.” Bucky said in Tony’s neck.

“Yea baby so adorable begging to get fucked in the shirt your wearing.” Tony look down at his shirt and it dawned on him.

“Ohhh you got possessive huh?” Tony asked with a smirked.

“It isn’t funny, ever since Natasha happen, our inner Alphas have been and edge and that shirt is just more proof that you are ours, other then our mating marks anyway.” Steve stated, Bucky nodded hand sneaking down Tony’s side with his metal hand. Tony glanced down but was distracted by Steve kissing him. “Watch this.” Steve whispered in his ear. 

Bucky stuck three fingers in Tony’s hole knowing he could take it, his Tony can take anything. He found his ‘spot’ right away from just spotting it earlier. Tony let out a string of moans when Bucky kept rubbing his fingers over it and playing with it.

“You ready baby?” Bucky asked.

“Ready for- ohhhhhhhhh fuuuuck, fuck, shit, shit.” Bucky’s arm started vibrating more or less in the hand region. 

“Ahh fuck- you hand is a vibrator.” Tony said in pants. Steve was jacking him over, while Bucky pushed harder on his spot making tears form in his eyes. His back was to Steve’s chest and his shirt was still on, his head was thrown back on Steve’s shoulder.

“You like that, you like have your ass vibrated? You like that don’t you? Having you alphas taking care of you, toying with you ass until you can’t take it anymore?” Steve said in his ear.

“Fuck yes, I love you so much, so much, I do anything for you. It fe-feels go-goood. I- Alpha, alpha I need- I” 

“Shh I know what you need.” Steve gave one last tug to his cock and Tony was cumming. He came on his stomach and Bucky’s arm and some landed on his face.

“That was good .” Tony whispered breathless. His alphas chuckled and kissed him hard.

“Oh yea by the way I knocked out Natasha today with a frying pan, she is on the second floor kitchen as we speak and should still be sleep after I shot her with a tranquilizer dart.” Tony said after a couple minutes. “Right JARVIS?”

“Right sir.”

……………


End file.
